fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gwen And Ursula Conflict
(IN A BASKETBALL STADIUM) Gwen: (signs up) It's a good thing we packed up from Foster's for this. Bloo: You think? Skunk: Don't forget though, we're going to the valley after this. Ash: Mac, I suggest you enter too. Mac: What do you say? Mac's Pikachu: (comes out of Mac's backpack and agrees) Bianca: I tripped! (everyone looks at Bianca struggling as she runs) Bianca: Can't control myself! (bumps into Mac and he gets pushed onto a desk as a stack of papers start scattering) (5 MINUTES LATER) Bianca: I'm so sorry. Hope you can forgive me. I never meant to do such a thing. Cream: (signing up) Why do simpletons get all the attention? Gwen: So, you're also participating in Pokemon Basketball? Bianca: Yes, and I just entered recently. Mac: (sees Paul signing up) Okay then... (gets signed up) Kari: (registers with her also showing that she will be using Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Deerling, and Zorua by drawing their silhouettes in crayon) Gwen: (gives her registration to the attendant and suddenly hears a voice saying "Are you really going to enter?") Huh? Um little girl, are you wanting to watch me lose from the seating area? "Young Girl": Correction, I'm going to win. Gwen: Well, that's new to hear. (during that time, a man who is cross-dress as a Gloom and wearing blue jeans and has blue eyes with no scalia, walks past them holding a registration form) Well, good luck. (1 HOUR LATER) (cheering can be heard from the stadium as an unnamed announcer walks up to the podium) Announcer: (clears his throat) Attention people. It's that time of month again. Our one of a kind Pokemon Basketball. Each month, the first eight trainers who sign up participate using five Pokemon at their disposal to get as many baskets scored within the five minute time period. The winner receives a life time supply of Rage Candybars. Bartok has chosen the tournament bracket based on personalities and Pokemon they registered with. Bianca will have to borrow three Pokemon from another trainer to avoid disqualification by the way. Bartok: (flies on the platform) Alright guys, don't be hasty. (gives the announcer the sheet) Here you go. Announcer: (reads off the list) The first round has four matches, the first is Cream and Ursula. Gwen: That's the girl I met earlier. Ursula: Have you even practiced? Cream: No, but... Ursula: Hm, this match is in the bags for sure. Announcer: The second matchup is Kari and Bianca. Bianca: That's me, Bianca. Best of luck for both of us Hikari. Kari: (growls like a caged animal and tightens her grip on a crayon until it snaps in two with both ends pointing up) Announcer: Our third match constants of Paul and Mac. (both of them look at each other) Announcer: And game number four is Alexavier and Gwen. Gwen: (looks at Alexavier, who past them earlier, and looks awkward) Announcer: The winners of the first two matches face each other and so forth. Bianca: (talking to Leshawna, Fidget, and Jack) sorry for dragging you here, but I was wondering if I can borrow your Pokemon. Fidget: (pulls out his Pokeball) Random question. (Fidget, Jack, and Leshawna give Bianca one of their Pokemon.) Bianca: And just before the first match ended. Cream: Have faith in me you guys. (Skitty, Joltik, Rapidash, Altaria, and Glaceon charge for the ball which Flareon has) Ursula: Plusle, Minun, Discharge. (Plusle and Minun use Discharge and Cream's Pokemon get stunned as the buzzer signals the end game) Cream: No fair! My't Ranto. (teleports with her Pokemon) Announcer: And with a score of 5 to 3, Ursula moves on. Bianca: I'm up next. (walks on the field) (Kari walks on the opposite end) Bianca: Alright, let's show em. (throws Pokeballs revealing her Pignite and Mincinno, as well as the Jumpluff, Luxray, and Corsola she borrowed) Kari: Isn't that... nevermind. (throws her Pokeballs with her Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Deerling, and Zorua coming out) Announcer: Let's begin. (throws the basketball) (the basketball is caught by Oshawott) Selene: My sister's Oshawott is fast. Iris: Wonder how Mac and Paul will fair. Kari: Oshawott, pass it to Deerling. (Oshawott passes the basketball to Deerling) Bianca: Pignite, intercept it. (Pignite takes the ball before Deerling could get it) Kari: Oh my God. Snivy use Attract. Bianca: Flamethrower, to that hoop. Kari: We'll see about that. Zorua, conjunction it with Fake Tears. (Zorua fake cries and it bothers Pignite) Bianca: So cute. (Snivy uses her Attract on Pignite and Pignite falls in love) Bianca: All right Fidget's Jumpluff, Poison Powder on Snivy. (Jumpluff prepares to use Poison Powder) Kari: Snivy, use Vine Whip to grab the basketball and dodge Poison Powder, lickity-split. (Snivy uses Vine Whip to grab the basketball from the attracted Pignite and dodges Poison Powder) Bianca: Thunder Fang. Jack: (speaking in his mind) That's Luxray's most powerful move. (Jack's Luxray uses Thunder Fang) Kari: Get in the way Deerling. And Snivy, aim for the hoop. (Deerling jumps up and takes the Thunder Fang and Snivy aims for the basketball but misses) Bianca: Leshawna's Corsola, Minccino, get it. (they both get it but accidentally collide with each other) Leshawna: Ugh. Kari: Tepig, shoot for the hoop. (Tepig runs up to the basketball and uses his snout to successfully shoot it in the hoop) Announcer: We are down to one minute and Kari just scored her first point. Rebound goes to Bianca. Bianca: Minccino, pass it to Pignite. (Mincinno passes it but Oshawott grabs it and slam dunks) Announcer: (as the buzzer rings) And an unexpected move from Oshawott puts Kari to victory 2-0. Ursula: She's not going to be much of a problem. (7 MINUTES LATER WITH PAUL AND MAC TIED AT 2 A PIECE WITH 1 MINUTE LEFT) Paul: Electivire, Double Team. (Electivire uses Double Team surrounding Staraptor who has the ball and Drapion, Ninjask, Aggron, and Hariyama come to tackle) Mac: Fly up. (Staraptor flies up and all miss) Mac: Pass it to Pikachu and Pikachu uses Iron Tail to the hoop) (the timer reaches 10 seconds) (Staraptor pushes his feet and passes it in the air) (Pikachu gets ready for Iron Tail) (the timer reaches three seconds then two) (Pikachu uses Iron Tail to make a slam dunk as the buzzer sounds) Announcer: And with an incredible comeback, Mac moves on! Paul: (returns his Pokemon to his Pokeballs then looks at Mac and smiles) You have now become a worthy opponent. (bows with respect and walks off) (3 MINUTES LATER) Alexavier: (holding five Pokeballs in one hand with them balancing on each other) Vilpume, Whimsicott, Carnivine, Grimer, Shelmet. (throws Pokeballs) Reveal yourselves. (all five Pokemon come out of their Pokeballs) Butterfree: This does not sound easy. Espeon: Nothing is easy. Gwen: Espeon has a point. Just know what to use without me telling you. Announcer: A unique strategy from Gwen, but will it work against 3 time champion Alexavier? Start the timer. (tosses the basketball up) Alexavier: Get it Carnivine, with your mouth. (Carnivine catches it with its mouth) Alexavier: Now pass it to Shelmet. (Carnivine coughs up the basketball, but Arbok coils it up) Arbok: , but thisssssssssss is no giving up. Gwen: Watch this Alexavier. Grovyle: (forming a ball of energy Energy Ball! (tosses the Energy Ball) Alexavier: Whimsicott, Protect. (meanwhile Arbok puts the basketball through the hoop) Alexavier: What? No one gets a basket from my side. Announcer: And for the first time ever, someone scores a point when against Alexavier. Alexavier: I always turn the tables on competitors. Announcer: Three minutes and a half left. Cilan: Gwen is showing real potential. Dexter: As far as I know, Alexavier got distracted and let his guard down temporarily. Geoff: All right. Party! (goes back to kissing Bridgette) Alexavier: Grimer, pass it to Vileplume. Piloswine: No! (rushes, but trips) and falls short by an inch. Grovyle: Does he ever listen. (Grimer passes the basketball to Vileplume) Announcer: 2 minutes left. Ursula: (watching from the waiting room) I'll take either one down. (Heather sees Alejandro struggling with getting his food carried properly with him and then stops struggling as he sits next to her) Alejandro: This is, uh, coincidence. Espio: (feels jealous) Justin: Jealous much Espio? Espio: Never been more so in my life. Espeon: (snatches the ball from Shelmet using her tail and tosses it in the air) Go now Butterfree. Butterfree: Let's strengthen our lead. Whirlwind. (uses Whirlwind on the basketball and it goes straight from the hoop) Alexavier: Not again. (the buzzer sounds) Announcer: And Alexavier's winning streak is over with Gwen victored of 2-1. It's time for the second round of matches. Starting with Ursula and Kari. Then Mac and Gwen. Butterfree: What was that for Piloswine? Grovyle: You always do this such of thing. You make us look like the underdogs. Piloswine: But, it's j- just that I'm so anxious. Arbok: You can't jussssssssssst move whenever you feel like it. Grovyle: Just stay away from the ball, okay? Piloswine: But... (3 MINUTES LATER) Announcer: Go! (tosses the basketball up) Ursula: Alright, catch it Jigglypuff. Kari: Snivy, Vine Whip on its hands. (Snivy uses Vine Whip to get Jigglypuff prevented from touching the ball but Vaporeon manages to catch it) Ash: Guess Ursula some back up plans. Kari might not stand a chance. Iris: Really? I heard them yelling at each other before the game. You and them are such kids. Ash: Knock it off with the pep names. (Minun gets a basket in) Ursula: (flips her left swirled pig tails) 1-0. Top your game. (her hair gets hit with Water Gun) Will your Oshawott behave? Kari: It's not my fault your hair's red! Ursula: It's peach colored! Is it color blind? Announcer: Um, Kari, time's running out, unless you want Ursula to win by default. Kari: Okay, okay, okay fine. Zorua, pass it to Snivy. (Zorua passes it to Snivy) Kari: Then pass it to... (buzzer sounds) Announcer: Ouch. Looks like Ursula makes it to the finals. Kari: Somebody hold me back. (the announcer holds her back as she tries to attack Ursula as she walks away) (7 MINUTES LATER) Mac: Stunky, Dragonite, Zangoose, take down Piloswine as a decoy. Gwen: You shouldn't have said that. (goes back to sketching Trent sharing a Rage Candybar with her) Mac: What? Butterfree: Silver Wind. (uses it to block Stunky, Dragonite, and Zangoose from getting the ball from Grovyle) (the buzzer sounds) Mac: (puts his arm vertically as it connects to Gwen's hand and they both shake hands) Very proud of you Gwen. Gwen: Wasn't me. I let my Pokemon decide their own actions. Mac: Very wise. (AT THE LOCKER ROOM) Ursula: (eats a toasted cheese with lettuce politely as she sees Gwen walking towards her) Gwen: So, remember when you said you would win this thing, I think that will be backfired. Ursula: Unlikely. You have now dug your own grave. (2 MINUTES LATER) Announcer: It's finally time people, the showdown between Gwen and Ursula is now underway. These finalists are energized with excitement as they make way for the most exciting game of the month. So without further ado, lets rock n roll. (throws basketball) Piloswine: I got it. I got... Butterfree: (uses Whirlwind to make sure he doesn't screw up) Ursula: Expected that. Minun, bop it with your tail. Gwen: What's going on? Focus! Butterfree: Had to stop Piloswine from messing… Gwen: I don't care. Ursula: Flareon, Fire Spin. Flareon: (uses Fire Spin on Arbok) Arbok: AHHHHHHHHHHH! Watch it! Trent: (gasps) Ursula: Now Vaporeon, shoot it in the hoop. Vaporeon: (shoots but misses) Fidget: Can be anyone's game. Ursula: I'll just attack your Pokemon then. Alejandro: (uses his binoculars then looks at Heather but Espio comes in front) Seriously? Gwen: Dodge and try to get the ball in the hoop quickly. Grovyle: (grabs the ball but Plusle and Minun both use Electro Ball on him and he is paralyzed) Ursula: Jigglypuff, put Espeon to sleep with Sing. Jigglypuff: (uses Sing on Espeon who is put to sleep) (3 MINUTES LATER) Announcer: No score yet. And there are thirty seconds yet. And Gwen only has Piloswine still active. Who will score? Gwen: Come on Piloswine, please trust instincts. Piloswine: Trust. That's all I need to know. (glows a light blue like a sea silhouette and his appearance begins to change) Ursula: Huh? Bartok: Never seen this before. Lindsay: (reads a newspaper without what's going on and gets slapped by Trent with a fly swatter) What was that? Announcer: Unbelievable. (Piloswine then successfully becomes Mamoswine) Gwen: You became Mamoswine. Mamoswine: Finally some action. Earthquake. (uses Earthquake and all of Ursula's Pokemon land on the ceiling and the ball goes through the hoop before the buzzer stops) Announcer: How unexpected! Gwen is our new champion. Gwen: Mamoswine (hugs him) You did good. Mamoswine: Will cherish this memory. Ursula: (pets her Pokemon) You all did good. Gwen, I'm disappointed in you. Gwen: Guess defeat really got to you Ursula. Ursula: You're lucky my loss was a fluke. I will defeat you next time we meet. (leaves the stage) (7 MINUTES LATER) Announcer: Gwen has won the numerous supply of Rage Candybars. She has done the impossible and led her Pokemon to victory. Until next time, farewell! (AT A HOTEL ROOM) (a girl wearing a blue jumper dress, black tights, blue boots, and has emerald eyes and black hair was watching a taped recording of a Total Drama Cartoon episode with a scene Of Mac and Pikachu being shown on TV and then pauses it) "Girl": Well he looks like a lot of fun. Don't they Mimi? (pets a sleeping female Pikachu) (AT CENTER OF LUNG CAVE) Grimhilde: (walks on the edge of cliff above a mediterranean lake and Dragon appears in front of her) Dragon: Who are you? Grimhilde: Nevermind that. I sent your minions to capture your enemy. Dragon: Where's Baboon? Grimhilde: Demoted. Awaits challengers that come to destroy you. Dragon: What? Grimhilde; Just trust me. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs